


Mask and the Tail

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 559 One shot<br/>Rated: PG-13 TCest<br/>The adventures of a stray pit bull adopted by Raphael and named Mask.  Mask the Pit Bull dog is an OC character created by Teratophelia on deviantART and is used here with her permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mask and the Tail

            The hammock was swinging from side to side, driven by the strenuous activity on top of it.  From underneath could be heard loud whimpers and the occasional bark.

            “R . . . Raph,” Mikey stuttered as his brother nipped at his pulse point.  “S . . . stop.  I can’t con . . . .”

            Pushing at Raph’s plastron, Mikey managed to partially lift his larger brother off of him.  Raph stared down at him; gold eyes gleaming from under half shut lids.

            “Mikey,” he husked in a low tone, trying to once more bury his face in his younger brother’s deliciously scented neck.

            “No, dude,” Mikey panted.  “You know how I ban Klunk from my room when we’re in bed together ‘cause she climbs on the backs of your thighs?  You gotta ban Mask from your room when we’re together.”

            “She can’t climb up here,” Raph assured him, lowering a hand to rub suggestively along Mikey’s exposed side.

            “She isn’t trying to, Raph,” Mikey said, pushing the hand away.  “She’s after my tail bro’.”

            Raph laughed, managing to swipe his tongue along Mikey’s collarbone.  “So am I.  We’re too high for her to reach you, don’t worry about it.”

            “I mean it bro’,” Mikey shoved his brother upwards.  “I’ve already felt her hot breath on my tail twice and this last time she grazed it with her teeth.  I totally can’t concentrate dude.  All I can think about is trying to keep my tail tucked so she can’t grab it.  ”

            Raph stared down at him for a second, then leaned to the side to look over at his new dog.  Mask sat below them, her tail wagging vigorously as she stared back at her Master, tongue lolling out of the side of her mouth.

            She almost seemed to be thanking him for the new game he was providing her.  Raph grinned lopsidedly and turned his attention back to his brother.

            “Okay, let’s shift,” Raph said.  “I’ll go under and ya’ straddle me.”

            Mikey started to move.  “Much better idea,” he muttered, swinging his legs around.

            Just as the hammock dipped precariously to one side, Mask leaped, catching the edge in her strong jaws.  As her weight dropped, so did two Turtles.

            “Ow~w!” Mikey yelped, landing heavily on his rump.

            “Oof!” Raph yelled, coming down on his plastron, one toe still hooked in the hammock.  “Crap!” he added, pulling until he extricated his toe.  “You okay, Mikey?” he asked.

            “Shell,” Mikey said, standing up slowly and rubbing his butt.  “That hurt dude.”

            Raph managed to get up on his knees so he could wrap an arm around Mask’s neck.  She was licking his face joyously, as though quite proud of her accomplishment.

            “Man, I’m sorry,” Raph apologized sheepishly.  “I didn’t know she’d do that.”

            “Uh huh,” Mikey replied, moving towards the door.  “If you wanna continue this, I’ll be in my room.”  He turned the door knob and stepped into the hall, adding over his shoulder, “No Mask’s allowed.”

            Raphael watched Mikey’s departing shell and then gave his dog a frustrated look.  She in turn lunged at his face, slurping a long wet stripe across his beak.

            “Yuck,” Raph said, using his free arm to wipe at the slobber she left behind.  “Mask my friend, you are seriously cramping my style.”

            Mask barked delightedly.


End file.
